lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Lothlórien (Biome)
|bandits = Never |invasion = only in Lothlórien Eaves Gundabad Rare Gundabad Warg Rare Rare |traders = Rivendell Wanderer |structures = Elven Treehouses and Grand Elven Treehouses (both not in Lothlórien Eaves) Galadhrim Smithy |added in = 2}} Lothlórien, also known as the Golden Wood, Lórien, Dwimordene and Laurelindórenan, is home to the Galadhrim Elves, ruled by Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. The Golden Wood is located in the Vales of Anduin, south of the Gladden Fields and north of Fangorn forest. This biome features mainly Mellyrn with silver bark and falling golden leaves, with occasionally a Lairelossë or other trees intermixed. Galadhrim Elves live in the treehouses on the huge trees extending above the canopy. Occasionally, grand Elven treehouses will appear, in which a Galadhrim lord can be found. Lothlórien is also home to two flowers unique to this biome, the Elanor and Niphredil, used for brewing Miruvor. Like the Shire, it is a land free of evil creatures. Edhelmir ore can be found in this biome, similar to its sister realm of Lindon. White butterflies that emit glowing colored trails are found here exclusively. Upon entering this biome you gain the achievement "The Golden Wood". Sub-biomes Eaves of Lothlórien This sub-biome borders the main forest. While the normal sized Mallorn Tree grow here, oaks make up the majority of the greenery in this area and large Mellyrn spawn only rarely, lairelossi not at all. There are also none of the normal Lothlórien structures. It also contains some features of The Vales of Anduin, such as Larch trees and horses spawning. Additionally, the Eaves of Lothlórien include separate flowers, hills and clearing variants within itself. This part of Lothlórien is intensely patrolled by wardens, to counter the continuous threat of invasions from Gundabad and forces. Variants The entire Lothlórien biome is a Forest biome with the following variants: * Standard - Normal (Eaves of) Lothlórien forest biome. * Flowers - The fields and the undergrowth of tree clusters teem with Elanor and Niphredil flowers here. * Hills - A hilly landscape with a higher average elevation. * Clearing - Clearings in the surrounding forest without any trees and a typically flat surface. These areas offer the best opportunity to spot Galadhrim smithies. Structures Three structures of the Galadhrim spawn in the Lothlorien biome, although they do not spawn in the clearings (due to the lack of trees) or in the bordering eaves biome. *Elven Treehouse - Treehouses in the large mellyrn accessed by a ladder. They contain s, beds, and a chest. Galadhrim Elves live here. *Grand Elven Treehouse - Larger Elven treehouses home to Galadhrim Lords, from whom you can hire Galadhrim Elves. They are larger and are accessed by staircases. They also contain Galadhrim beds and s. *Galadhrim Elven Smithies - Circular structures made out of Galadhrim bricks. They contain several Elven Forges, anvils, Galadhrim crafting tables, regular crafting tables and a 2 small chests filled with loot. A Galadhrim Smith spawns inside. Mobs This biome is home to Galadhrim Elves, and due to their vigilant guard, and the powers of the Lady Galadriel, no orcs spawn here. Butterflies spawn here with a trail of colored light coming from them as they fly. This is a trait unique for Lothlorien. *Galadhrim Elf - "Tree-people" who live in the Golden Wood of Lothlorien. They are Elves and can be male or female. *Galadhrim Warden - Wardens of the Galadhrim who protect the borders of the land with watchful eyes. Their cloaks allow them to vanish from sight. *Galadhrim Elf Warrior - Galadhrim who have chosen to protect their land. They wield Galadhrim swords and wear Galadhrim armor. *Galadhrim Lord - Traders from whom you can hire Galadhrim Elves, warriors, and archers. They spawn in Grand Elven Treehouses. *Galadhrim Smith - Traders that spawn in Galadhrim Smithies. They can buy minerals and other materials and sell Galadhrim armor and equipment. *Butterflies - Butterflies spawn here with a trail of colored light coming from them as they fly. The trail can be yellow, blue, white or green. This is a trait unique for Lothlorien. Fixed Structures Caras Galadhon Caras Galadhon is the greatest city in Lothlorien, built on a group of massive Mellyrn. Currently, only the hill the tree grows on generates. Cerin Amroth Cerin Amroth is a hill in Lothlorien that was once home to Amroth, a prince of the Elves, who has departed from Middle-Earth. Only the hill is currently in the mod. Mining All the normal ores generate here, but as with Lindon and Rivendell, Edhelmir ore generates here as well, which is required for Galvorn ingots and Elven Portals, so Lothlorien can be an important biome for good players to gather resources. Vegetation In Lothlorien, the grass is a rich shade of golden green. Mellyrn grow here, with silvery bark and golden leaves. Lairelossë trees can occasionally be found. Larch and Aspen trees are common, especially in the Eaves of Lothlórien sub-biome. Oak trees also grow occasionally. Some huge Mellyrn are home to Elven and Grand Elven treehouses. The fruit trees apple and pear also take root here. The only flowers flourishing here are Elanor and Niphredil. Lothlorien is altogether a very beautiful place, filled with light day and night. Grass growth is average. Lore Lothlorien is a marvel out of the Elder Days, preserved by the powers of the Elves and Lady Galadriel. The woods, first known to the Nandor as Lindórinand, were home to elves of the Silvan folk. After the falls of Beleriand and Eregion, some of the Sindar and Noldor came to dwell in the wood, among them Celeborn and Galadriel. By the gift of Gil-galad, Galadriel planted Mellyrn in the forest, and these grew by her power, the only Mellyrn east of the Sea. The land became known as Laurelindórenan, Land of the Valley of Singing Gold. Through the long years, though time and sorrow have slowly faded it, the flower of Lothlórien has not perished, and it remains the heart of Elvendom on earth. Trivia * Since rabbits and swans inhabit this biome. This biome has been known to cause trouble for players concerning lag. This is due to the vast quantity of trees that must be rendered in a short period of time. These issues can be easily avoided by lowering your render distance, setting your graphics to fast or downloading Fastcraft. Further information can be found here. * The Lothlórien sub-biome was renamed to Eaves of Lothlórien in . Category:Biomes Category:Lothlórien Category:Good Category:Elves Category:Environment Category:Galadhrim Category:Rhovanion Category:Forest